Destin
by Roxanne de Bormelia
Summary: Pourquoi choisir la Piraterie quand on a toujours vécu de manière honnête, qu'estce qui peut changer le destin d'un homme, estil écrit d'avance ?


_Une petite plage, dans l__a baie de Gibraltar, aux environ de 1700_

* * *

Au loin, on apercevait les côtes de l'Afrique par-dessus les vagues bleues de la Mediterranée. Deux enfants, luttaient sur le sable chaud, ébouriffés par le vent et la lutte. 

« Arrête ! cria soudain la fille.

- Quoi ? demanda le garçon moqueur, t'aurais-je malencontreusement tiré les cheveux ?

- Arrête j'ai dit ! Reprit-elle en le repoussant. Tu n'entends pas ? »

Mais en-dehors du sifflement du vent sur les arbres et du bruit de la mer, l'enfant n'entendait rien. Il recommença alors à ennuyer son amie mais elle le repoussa à nouveau.

« Je te dis que j'entends quelque chose, affirma-t-elle encore en se levant. Je m'inquiète, rentrons au village, ajouta-t-elle en dessablant son tablier.

- Tu es pire qu'une gamine, grommela son compagnon, tu deviens comme ces vieilles bonnes femmes peureuses...

- C'est en faisant attention qu'elles sont devenues si vieilles, rétorqua-t-elle, allez, viens, lève-toi ! »

Il obéit de bien mauvaise grâce, pourquoi donc était-elle si pressée de rentrer, avait-elle fini par ne plus aimer leurs jeux d'enfants ? Mais soudain, quand il fut sur ses pieds, lui aussi entendit un murmure à travers le vent, un bruit qui retourna son ventre de peur. A présent autant, si ce n'est plus, alarmé que son amie, il la prit par la main, la forçant à courir derrière lui. Mais au fur et à mesure que la distance qui les séparait du village rapetissait, il se sentait de plus en plus mal, il avait peur, mais il n'aurait jamais osé l'avouer.

Ce n'était pas la même peur que lors de leurs aventures comme quand ils avaient fait croire à l'apparition de fantômes dans la sacristie du père Gregorio ou comme quand ils avaient dérobé la cloche de la ville. Non, c'était la peur sourde et étrange qui vous vient au cœur quand vous savez malgré vous que votre destin est sur le point de basculer.

Le bruit se faisait plus audible, le bruit de cris, de larmes, d'épées qui s'entrechoquent. Le crépitement des flammes se mêlait à présent à l'odeur de chaume brûlée. Les deux enfants se regardèrent, interdits. Le garçon, après une longue hésitation se remit à courir sur le sable qui étouffait ses pas, par ailleurs, qui l'aurait entendu au milieu de ce vacarme assourdissant ? La fille eut un mouvement de recul, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son ami seul face au danger certain et inévitable que représentait ce pillage.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la dernière dune qui les séparait du lieu de leur enfance, ils eurent un sursaut d'étonnement. Les navires amarrés dans la baie ne portaient pas le drapeau pirate mais l'étendard du roi d'Espagne. Une toile était en train d'être déployée depuis le clocher de l'église, seul bâtiment resté intact du massacre. La fille déchiffra péniblement les premières lettres :

« H-é a-coui è-l ...(1)

- Voi-ci la pu-ni-ti-on méri-tée par les pi-rates et leurs com-plices, l'interrompit le garçon.

- Le père Gregorio aura au moins servi à quelque chose, soupira-t-elle.

- Il faut s'en aller, décida-t-il avant de la faire ramper le long de la dune, on reviendra plus tard voir s'il y a quelque chose à reprendre. »

Les enfants passèrent la nuit dehors, ils n'avaient rien emporté que leurs vêtements de jour et si les jours d'Andalousie sont d'une chaleur presque insoutenable, les nuits sont bien fraîches. Ils tentèrent de se réchauffer et de se réconforter en se serrant l'un contre l'autre et le garçon fut prise d'une furieuse envie de plonger ses mains dans les cheveux de son amie. Pas pour les tirer, pour une fois, mais pour sentir leur soie fine sous ses doigts.

Frère et sœur enlacés, ils se réveillèrent au petit matin, réchauffés par un rayon de soleil rouge qui pointait à l'horizon. Lentement, ils se mirent en route pour le village, trébuchant à chaque pas, affaiblis par le froid et une certaine faim qui commençait à les tenailler. Les vaisseaux du roi étaient partis, mais la banderole restait accrochée, des dunes ils la voyaient bien encore.

« Allons-y s'exclama la fille en se levant.

- Tu es folle, l'arrêta-t-il en la projetant à terre. C'est ce qu'ils attendent, que tous les familiers du village reviennent afin qu'ils subissent le même sort. Les navires reviendront dans une semaine pour chercher les derniers hommes restés en faction. »

Il avait raison, derrière un coin de maison brûlée on voyait encore ici et là apparaître un morceau d'uniforme ou un homme à moitié dissimulé sous des habits de pauvres. Quels idiots, pensa le garçon, ils sont habillés comme les paysans de l'Aragón, pas comme des Andalous. Evidemment, eux ne faisaient pas la différence, un paysan en valant bien un autre, mais leur erreur stratégique mit la puce à l'oreille des quelques visiteurs habituels du village, d'autant plus que les rumeurs filaient bon train, on avait vu la fumée à des lieues à la ronde.

Au cours de cette semaine, les deux enfants se nourrirent de ce que la plage voulut bien leur offrir et ils construisirent un petit abri d'herbes et de branchages pour se préserver du froid. Au fil de leurs discussions, ils cherchèrent à reconstituer le drame qui s'était abattu sur le village. Bien sûr, ils avaient vu nombre de navires accoster dans la baie, mais on leur avait toujours dit que c'étaient de riches marchands venus de terres lointaines et qu'à trop poser de questions, ils finiraient bien par s'attirer des ennuis. C'étaient donc des pirates ces grands hommes aux manteaux dorés et aux rires caverneux, ces hommes qui leur faisaient des signes de la main quand ils ne leur offraient pas une babiole brillante ou clinquante. Rien qu'à y penser, les deux enfants frissonnaient de peur et de dégoût.

La semaine passa vite dans les dunes et les vaisseaux revinrent, comme le garçon l'avait prédit, pour rechercher les dernières troupes. Le village était maintenant désert et il y planait un silence de mort lorsque les deux enfants y pénétrèrent à nouveau. Quand il vit les potences alignées le long de l'Eglise, le garçon ne put retenir un frisson d'horreur, serrant plus fort la main de son amie, il l'entraîna vers un autre endroit.

« Pas par là, mumura-t-il »

Les décombres sinistres sentaient encore vaguement les flammes. Tout était détruit, le village était mort et rien n'y ramènerait plus la vie. Les orphelins de terre fouillèrent les débris à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile, mais il ne restait rien, tout avait été pillé par les soldats.

« Viens, fit-il en entraînant sa compagne à l'extérieur du village, dégoûté par toute cette mort et craignant d'attenter à sa propre vie s'il y restait une minute de plus, ne restons pas là.

- Oh, Hector, murmura-t-elle en sanglotant contre sa poitrine, qu'allons-nous devenir ? »

* * *

(1) He aquí el castigo merecido por los Piratas y sus cómplices (à peu près, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un parlant espagnol pour une vraie traduction) 

Pour le moment aucune suite n'est prévue, mais reviewez toujours, ça fait plaisir et ça coûte rien.


End file.
